Assessment of curve flexibility (or elasticity) is a critical step in determining the structural nature of a deformity, as well as in planning for surgical correction. For instance, idiopathic scoliotic curves are often evaluated, diagnosed, and treated based, at least, on information learned from one or more radiographic images obtained when maximum feasible traction is applied to the idiopathic scoliotic curves without harming a subject (or patient). These radiographic images typically include multiple “bending films” that are exposed while the structural deformity is flexed or otherwise bent. As such, acquiring a bending film requires a patient, or a selected portion of the patient's body, to be forcibly positioned and, thereby, constrained in one or more orientations during radiographic imaging. Unfortunately, conventional patient tables have inadequately met the needs of arranging and supporting a patient in certain medically relevant positions, such as multipoint bending positions. For instance, conventional patient tables require one or more administrative assistants, doctors, technicians, or other personnel to physically arrange and hold the patient in a required multipoint bending position while the radiographic images are acquired, which exposes these individuals to unnecessary radiographic radiation.
Therefore, there is a need for cost-effective, patient positioning equipment and techniques that are capable of supporting a patient in one or more medically relevant positions.